


Pains of what remains

by Odessa94



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: 2016!Leonard, 2035!Barry, Forgiveness, Future Flash, Future's End: The Flash Comics, I'm a Horrible person for this, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Speed Force, The Flash: Rogues Revolution mentioned (kind of), past tragedies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odessa94/pseuds/Odessa94
Summary: Len and the Legends had finished their current mission and now are having some time in 2016. Len goes off to the cemetary where his and Lisa's mothers' where buried. He pays his respects to the women when he sees someone else in the cemetary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much based on the Flash comics, not the tv show even though it can be seen as part of the CW tv show. The idea of Leonard Snart joining team flash is based on him joining the Justice League in the comics before Barry becomes Future Flash. The part where Leonard is said to have died in a hospital was also taken from the panel of Future Flash Barry Allen visiting Len on his journey back in time, visiting him the night he dies of bone cancer.

Leonard stood in front of Lisa's mother's grave, a woman who had dearly loved him and Lisa until she met a untimely death. No one never really figured out who did it but Len knew what happened. Lewis killed both of their mothers and got away with them Len thought bitterly. His and especially Lisa's lives would have been so much different if certain things didn't happen. That's what he tried to change. He wanted to have the chance to at least protect his sister from that monster but no, fate was always against him. History messed with him first and he still lost to the strings of fate. Lewis still went to prison and Len's memories remained the same.

Movement caught his attention when someone moved through the dark. Len knelt down, hiding a bit as a figure walked by. It was only one person and Len knew it wasn't a cop at least. Then the figure stopped a few rows away and Len was about to make his leave when... 

"Hi mom, hi dad. I know its been a long time and I don't have a good enough excuse for not coming." Len froze when he heard the voice. His heart sank. Barry? Henry was gone too? When did that happen? Did Iron Heights have a riot? Len stayed where he was in the dark and saw the kid sadly sigh. He looked defeated. "I got Eobard for you mom. I finally got him. It took me a while but I got him. I got Hunter again too. But it cost me a heavy price though. I never wanted to disappoint you but..." Barry paused and Len knew something was wrong. "I've hurt a lot of people to get what I wanted. Zoom and the Reverse Flash are gone, never coming back." Barry ran a hand through his hair as a flicker of lightning cast off Barry. It was blue rather then yellow and Len's eyes widened. Blue lightning? 

"well well, what a pleasant surprise Scarlet?" Len suddenly asked, deciding he had enough. Barry literally jumped and spun around, revealing more blue lightning. Barry's eyes were wide and Barry backed away from him. "Leonard! W-what are you doing here?"

"Same as you." Len drawled out coming closer to slightly make out the carvings in the stones. Nora and Henry were laid next to each other and it seemed that Henry was buried just a few months earlier. Len looked over at Barry, shadows still masking him slightly. Now that he was closer, Len could feel something was off about him. Barry was staring at him as if something had been his fault. Something he had seen frequently on the video feed back on the Waverider when he would check on Central city. "You forget about the Vandal Savage mission kid?"

"No I never did." Barry said softly as he turned back to his parents' graves. "I'm going to say it now. Everything will be okay from now on out. I'm not going to let everyone die because I wasn't fast enough or I wasn't there to stop it." Barry turned to Len and Len gasped. The light finally hit Barry full in the face and this Barry was much older then the one he remembered. This Barry stood in front of him, seemed worn down. The Barry he knew had so much fire within him that it was a shock to see this is what is going to happen to him. "Len?" Barry questioned a frown on his face. Len blinked, reconstructing his calm, neutral face again.

"Caught me of guard kid." Len answered and Barry gave a sad smile. "We're the same age Len." Barry corrected him. Len snorted, "I'm still the better looking of the two then." Len teased and Barry rolled his eyes, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Then the sadness and defeat returned once more. "I've lost everyone so far and so much more."

"So you came here?" Len asked and Barry nodded. "What year are you from? I might have seen it." Len asked. Barry smiled and said 2035. Len made a whistling noise, "Almost twenty years from now kid." Barry nodded, "We just missed you when we landed in Star City."

"yeah, I came here before you landed there and helped Oliver and Connor." Barry said glancing over to see a confused face. "I've been to the future Leonard, I know what time points you go to and your future self liked telling me about them too." Barry said and Len huffed. "And no we're not enemies in the future." Barry suddenly said making Len look at him again. "It got better for you leonard." Barry smiled, remembering something that was already behind him. "You even joined our team after the Legends disbanded. Mick joined too. The press had a field day when that got out." Barry chuckled to himself and Len smiled slightly at the man next to him. Barry smiled at Len and it was as if Barry had to keep reminding who he was talking to. Len noticed and had enough of the sad look that was on the kid's face when he looked at Len. "Spill kid." Len snapped lightly.

Barry looked away and shook his head. "Barr-" Len started when Barry finally gave. Barry spun around, lightning sparking briefly and arms wrapped around Len tightly into a hug. "I know its not you at least not yet but I can't get it out of my head anymore." Barry said, sounding close to tears. Len frowned, awkwardly holding the other man. He didn't know what to do so he just held the speedster back. Barry's hands balled tighter into Len's jacket, "I'm the reason you went with the Legends. I'm the reason you get hurt and I'm the reason for everyone dying. I lose you because of it. I watched you die in that hospital bed because I couldn't help you. I couldn't even save Lisa and I couldn't help my team either. Everyone depended on me and I failed them." Barry sobbed into Len's shoulder. Len glanced down at the graves. So much had to happen to Barry over the years.

"And the blue lightning?" Len questioned and Barry pulled back slightly.

"It's the speed force. It's dying." Barry said softly. Len frowned at the speedster then his eyes widened.

"You're not-" Len trailed off. Barry didn't respond, eyes distant as he stared down at his parents' graves.

Barry swallowed and finally looked up at Len, "I don't know but I just know the speed force is slowly fading. All the other speedsters' have lost their speed force but I'm different. Always have. I was the first to gain speed and now I'm the last. I wanted to fix it but it was happening so quickly that I was too late to save the others." Barry said absently, eyes still aloof. Len looked at him, "And I'm sorry Len. I tried to help you too but I couldn't. You and Lisa got hurt during a mission with my team and the Legends. I'm sorry." Barry apologized again and Len just shook his head.

"I'm sure I'll forgive you in the futu-"

"You said you wouldn't ever forgive me because I promised I'd protect Lisa and I didn't. I tried to reach her." Barry said, lip trembling. Len sighed. Of course, he was protective of his baby sister. He could tell that Barry couldn't even forgive himself for whatever happened in the future. Barry seemed to see a lot to the point he couldn't forgive himself for any of it. Len looked over at Barry, not saying anything. "Seeing you die was the last thing I saw before coming here. It was a time we were enemies, still on different sides. It's safer here. And not-" Barry paused, "What we use to be. What we might become in the future. I'm sure now that you know some of it that you would avoid me in this time."

"All because you couldn't save my sister and I got pissed at you. You said you tried."

"It'll be different when it happens. When you see it happen in front of you." Barry grew distant again, eyes moving to look over the cemetery. "I have to go now." Barry said and Len saw a flicker of blue lightning once more. Len wanted to say something when Barry's hand became a fist and pain crossed his face. "I- I can't stay here any longer. I- the speed force is fading again." Barry said, holding his chest now. Len rushed forward when Barry collapsed to his knees. Blue lightning sparking outward. Len's hand grasped his shoulders and Barry's eyes were sparking with blue.

"Scarlet?" Len questioned as the he gripped the speedster by the shoulders, slightly surprised by the concern edged in his voice. Barry didn't look at him, body trembling as lightning slowly began to spark less and less. Barry let out a shaky breath and glanced down at his hands. Len glanced down, seeing them vibrating then the vibrating stopped all together. A tired look crept onto Barry's face and he let out a shaky sigh. "I think you should go now. It's gone."

"You're stuck here." Len said, worried and Barry weakly shrugged. Barry hugged his chest again, a cough coming from the speedster. Len knelt next to him. "Scarlet, talk to me."

Barry looked up at Len, tears now running down his face, "I'm sorry." he simply said. "You're not him but please tell me you forgive me for not saving Lisa. It happened with Cisco too and he hated me for a long time. I went back in time, created Flashpoint and his brother was killed when I went back to change everything. Please Len, tell me you forgive me." Barry sobbed again, bent over face in his hands. Len didn't know what to do. He knew he would probably be mad at the speedster but he could only do so much. He was human after all.

"I forgive you Barry. Hay, it's- it's okay." Len knelt in front of the sobbing man and lifted his face so he was looking up at him. He could see something fading in those once lightning filled eyes. He had given up and now. Len didn't know exactly. "Come on now, I forgive you. I might've been pissed off but I know I'd get over it. You can't-" Len paused, "Your not a god. You can't save everyone. Lives will be lost." Len glanced at the ground then up at Barry. Barry was staring at him with a sad expression. Suddenly, Len felt lips on his. It was gentle and he felt tears from Barry's crying. Barry pulled back, forehead touching Len's. Len stared at Barry, so that's why Len realized with a painful twist in his chest. Barry pulled away and looked at Nora's and Henry's graves.

"Go Len, it's time you should leave." Barry said in a whisper. "I'll be fine now. I have your forgiveness." Barry said and gave Len a small smile.

"I'm staying with you." Len said and Barry shook his head. "No, Scarlet, this isn't your time. I'm not leav-" Blue light caught his attention and Barry looked at his hand. Len was shocked when he saw Barry's hands start to disappear in blue light. The blue light crept up his arms slowly and Barry looked up. "No, Scarlet. Not now." Len found himself saying and Barry gave him a sad smile.

"I'll be fine now." Barry's eyes moved slightly then locked on Len's, "I loved you." Barry confessed, the blue light now at his upper arms and now creeping up his legs. "And I'm sorry." Barry said and Len touched his cheek. "You take care of him." Barry suddenly said and Len froze. Barry's eyes shifted again before vanishing in the blue light. Len stared where Barry was before slowly standing up.

"Snart?"

Len turned around slowly and saw Barry, clad in normal clothes and young. He was staring at where his older self vanished, face pale in the moon light. His wide eyes locked on Len, questions in his eyes. "Was that me?" He asked, shock coloring his voice. Len stood up with a sigh, nodding that it was in fact him. Barry stepped back, stunned and he looked up at Len. "Snart? Why was I here? He- he-" Barry stopped, unable to think of what to say. Len walked up to younger man and sighed.

"It's okay Barry." Len said, "Everything will be fine."


End file.
